


Persistence of Vision

by ten9



Series: I Am My Beloved’s [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten9/pseuds/ten9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was going to label this installment as a PWP; but really, it should just have a listing of POP for Plenty O’Porn or perhaps, Porn O’Plenty.</p><p>As in part 5, “The Shape of Things to Come”, “Persistence of Vision” is a standalone prequel in the “My Beloved’s” series, written to given me a break from the current storyline.</p><p>In this installment both Sam and Janet are Majors and, of course, they are married and, as always: thanks for all the kind feedback on the “My Beloved’s” series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistence of Vision

**Author's Note:**

> (These characters are owned by their respective studios and producers; I make no profit from these stories, they are provided for personal use only and remain the copyright of the author. They may not be reproduced either in whole, in part or posted elsewhere without permission.)
> 
> I just heard AREA 52 HKH is coming back! Happy news, but it is still my intention to upload the entire “Beloved” series here on AO3. This installment, Persistence of Vision, was first published on Area 52 on July 31, 2008.

**I Am My Beloved’s**

**Part 9**

**Persistence of Vision**

 

 

Sam lay in the bed, her head propped on a hand under the pillow.  She grinned broadly while they chatted; her eyes glued to her wife’s form as she readied for bed in her tank top and panties.

 

“She’s pretty excited…I still can’t believe she wanted to sign up for the four week session.”

 

Sam snorted softly, “Compared to last time…”

 

“Well, last time was her first experience at camp…” she clicked off the bathroom light and Sam’s grin widened, her gaze focused on Janet’s lithe form as she walked to their bed and slid under the covers, “everyone’s first experience at camp always sucks.”

 

“I _always_ hated camp,” Sam sighed as Janet settled in her arms, “I could never get with the whole girl bonding thing…” she murmured as Janet wrapped her arms around her, a hand sliding under her tank top and up her ribcage, “not until much later, anyway… until that one summer I _really_ bonded with that girl, Gina…”

 

Janet’s eyes widened, emitting a mock gasp, “Why, Major! You naughty little nmmmph…”

 

Sam snorted in amusement as she planted smiling lips over Janet’s.

 

Janet chuckled in her mouth and pulled away, “Please, sweetheart, my brain really cannot handle the thought of our daughter having _that kind_ of experience just yet…”

 

Still smiling, Sam smoothed the hair from her wife’s face; “I was actually much older by then.”

 

“And you were still going to camp?”

 

“Well, it was more like an intensive summer school,” Sam shrugged, “my dad and I weren’t that close, I think it was an economical babysitter, you know?” Janet’s heart arched seeing some of the light fade from Sam’s eyes, “And I was someplace where the supervision was twenty-four seven…”

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart…” Janet whispered.

 

Sam smiled somewhat wistfully and turned from her arms briefly to turn out the light.  When she turned back Janet took her position against her once again, her hand sliding with well-practiced skill beneath Sam’s tank top to cup her breast.

 

“It’s okay,” Sam smiled, “it doesn’t matter anymore.” She placed a languid kiss against Janet’s mouth, both women making soft noises of satisfaction and arousal as they tasted one another.

 

Janet’s breath deepened as Sam’s respiration increased, her breast growing taut beneath her hand.

 

“Cassie’s excited because this time she has friends there…” Sam breathed into her; “She’s gonna’ have a great time…” Sam’s voice suddenly faded, a huge yawn escaping her, “Oh, god,” she mumbled, embarrassed, “I’m sorry…”

 

Janet chuckled and released her breast; her hand leaving Sam’s top so her fingers could caress her lips and cheek, “Its okay…” she grinned crookedly in the dark; “You just got back from being offworld, sweetheart.”  She ran her fingers through short blond locks and felt Sam sigh and sag against her hand, “Give yourself a day to catch up.”

 

The mission had been a successful one but there was always a physical and emotional strain exacted on the personnel who traveled through the stargate and Sam was no exception.  Janet believed Sam’s great intellect and expert military skills put an even greater strain on her and she turned in the bed, spooning her panty-clad backside against her wife’s front,

 

“Arms please…” she murmured and grasped Sam’s hands when she dutifully wrapped her arms around her. “Mmm…” she hummed appreciatively, pulling Sam’s left hand across her waist and placed the right over her left breast, “that’s better,” she mumbled, “we can make crazy love tomorrow night when you’re more rested and our daughter is busy roasting s’mores over a campfire somewhere in Colorado….” She could feel Sam smile against the back of her neck and added, “Maybe the toy we ordered will get here tomorrow…”

 

“Um hmmm...” Sam mumbled and pulled her arms from around her wife. She hooked her thumbs in her pajama bottoms and pushed them down to mid-thigh then hooked her thumbs and forefingers into Janet’s panties and pushed them down as well, exposing her bare backside.

 

“Sweetheart…”

 

Sam could hear the smile in Janet’s voice as she pulled her wife’s petite form against her once again, sighing into her hair at the feel of the smooth muscled mounds that pressed against her soft curls.  Sam wrapped her arms around her again; this time she slipped one hand under her tank to cup a breast and let the other slip between Janet’s legs, cupping her mound.

 

Janet chuckled softly until she felt Sam slide a finger along the crease; stroking it, making her folds swell and slick juices emerge with her touch,

 

“Oh, Sam,” she groaned, “do you really think I can sleep this way?”

 

“No,” she murmured and slid the finger just inside, against the fleshy hood, “let me make you come first,” she murmured hotly against her neck, “and _then_ we can sleep this way…”

 

Sam’s fingers began stroking her more firmly and Janet’s breath deepened at the feel of Sam’s hot, ragged breath on her skin. She pressed her backside against her wife even as her hands pressed Sam’s more firmly against her flesh, arching against the hand that palmed and kneaded her breast, gasping when fingers began pinching and rolling her stiffened nipple.  Both women began to moan softly as Sam’s ministrations between Janet’s legs summoned a flood of increasing wet that soaked her stroking, questing fingers.

 

Sam finally rolled slightly on top of her wife, making her lie facedown on the mattress; she draped a leg over Janet’s backside and opened her steaming center against the quivering muscles, creaming the soft mound of flesh.  She grunted aloud as she undulated; her right hand, seemingly of its own accord, slid from gripping her wife’s breast, down the smooth skin of Janet’s arm and over the top of her hand.  She interlaced her fingers with the smaller fingers beneath and together they gripped the sheet in tandem as their moans intensified.  They ground against one another, Janet rocking against Sam’s hand and fingers; pushing her even further onto her clit and into her clutching depths.

 

Sam pounded her steaming open center onto Janet’s backside; the grunts and groans and slick juices that poured from them making her head swim until finally their joined hands tightly curled around the sheet as they climaxed; hot cum streaming from Janet, filling Sam’s pumping hand.  Soft sobs and cries escaped them as their bodies writhed and shook in their bed.  The quakes and tremors shaking them for long minutes until both women sagged into the mattress beneath, and Sam slid off onto her side.

 

She pulled Janet’s still trembling form spoon-style against her again; hands still clutching her breast and mound, sodden fingers still pressed between her folds, arms still holding her tight,

 

“There…” she panted breathlessly against the back of her neck, “ _Now_ we can sleep this way…”

 

~

 

Janet reached sleepily for the alarm, fumbling with the switch until she turned it off then clicked on the lamp.  She rolled back onto the bed to kiss her wife awake, “Gotta’ get up, sweetheart… time for a shower.” she mumbled against her mouth as Sam kissed her back,

 

“Mmm…” Sam hummed, smiling as she watched Janet roll out of bed, simultaneously pulling her underpants up and over her pert backside, _I love shower time_ , she thought wickedly as she rolled out of bed and stepped out of the pajama bottoms that had bunched around her ankles during the night.  She stripped off her tank top and tossed it toward the hamper as she followed her wife into the bathroom.

 

Janet grinned softly at the semi-feral look on Sam’s face as she poured shampoo on top of her head then poured some into her hand for her own hair.  Janet quickly worked it into a lather and stepped beneath the shower’s spray to rinse it out,

 

“The drive to camp is at least an hour and half one way, are you sure you want to try and make it back in time for lunch?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam left the shampoo on her head for a moment while she soaped up the loofah, “If I’ve got the day off I don’t want to waste it by sitting around at home…” Janet took the loofah from her and soaped her from the neck down, “You’re at Academy today, right?”

 

“Yep…” Janet turned her toward the wall and soaped her back, “What do you want to do for dinner?” she asked as she scrubbed her way down long, lean muscled legs, “Barbeque?  Chinese?”  She rinsed and discarded the loofah then pumped more of the liquid soap into her hands, “How about a nice flat of ribs from Joe’s, or a big pan of lasagna?”  As she spoke her hands soaped Sam’s innermost regions, making her sag sideways against the wall of the shower and her eyes close,

 

“Oh, I… _uh…_ ” Sam stood beneath the shower’s spray and pulled Janet’s mouth against her breast, “How about a finger food?” she breathed into the water, stroking the wet hair softly.

 

“Alright...” Janet smiled against the soft, wet flesh, tonguing and sucking it briefly before murmuring, “Barbeque it is then… Chicago style ribs, I think….” Her left hand still conducting the cleansing exploration of her wife’s clit and folds while her right soaped the puckered opening in back, her fingers working the soap just inside, “With asparagus and baked potatoes…” she breathed against her ribs as she slid down Sam’s body to kneel at her side, “and Lady Fingers for dessert….”

 

 _“Oh… oh, god,”_ Sam groaned, leaning her hands against the wall for support, “ _God_ , I was hoping you’d say that…”

 

Janet grabbed the hand-held showerhead and rinsed the soap from between Sam’s legs, briefly turning the head from spray to pulse.

 

Sam was panting when Janet returned the hand-held to its bracket, her hands returning to their ministrations between Sam’s legs.  Janet rubbed her cheek against Sam’s hip and around to her backside, her eyes closing reverently at the feel of Sam’s smooth wet skin. She nuzzled and caressed the scars on her hip as her nose and lips passed over them; the fingers on her left hand stroked Sam’s folds and erect clit while the fingers on her right rubbed at the opening of her rear channel.  Her lips and tongue kissed and laved her way across Sam’s wet backside, pressing her mouth and nose between the muscled mounds she laid the flat of her tongue against the puckered opening, the first two fingers on her left hand sliding inside her depths, her thumb fiercely stroking her wife’s clit.

 

Strained keening noises escaped Sam’s throat and her body trembled violently, her legs shaking at the feel of Janet’s tongue slowly laving and probing her backside _, “Oh… oh… oh….”_ was all she could manage as Janet’s assaulting fingers stroked her more deeply and her tongue pushed its way within.

 

Janet continued to lap and probe at her rear channel, her tongue darting in and out in cadence with her thrusting fingers until Sam’s trembling body suddenly became rigid and she grunted and moaned her climax even as her inner muscles spasmed and clutched at her wife’s thrusting tongue and fingers.  Janet struggled to maintain contact, determined to coax a long orgasm from her until finally Sam’s shaking legs gave way and panting, she collapsed, sinking to her knees. She pulled Janet to her, her arms wrapped around the small, wet form, _“Oh, my god,”_ she gasped, thoroughly winded, _“oh, my god… you are unbelievable…”_

 

Janet closed her eyes in utter contentment and pressed close, “You know you’re not so bad yourself.”

 

~

 

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as she watched her daughter and friends jump up and down and wildly hug one another in the campgrounds driveway.  The four little girls emitted high-pitched screams of delight as they chatted about what Sam could only guess since their language was completely incomprehensible to adults.  Another parent caught Sam’s eye and snorted tiredly,

 

“Our lives are so peaceful four weeks a year,” the man sighed next to her, “and it always starts with the car ride home from this place.” making Sam laugh aloud.

 

Cassie ran to her, kissing and hugging her goodbye one more time then grabbed her backpack and overnight bag and ran off with her friends, Sam watched her go then dug the car keys from the pocket of her jeans and headed for the car.  She had taken Cassie to her favorite diner for a breakfast of bacon and eggs before leaving on the ninety-minute drive to camp and worried almost the entire drive the child would vomit her meal in the car she was so excited about camp and seeing her friends again.  Sam had promised she and Janet would call her every night but Sam now wondered whether Cassie would have time to come to the phone.  She smiled and chuckled as she pulled the car onto the winding road that would take her back to the highway.

 

~

 

She managed to make it back in time to meet Janet for lunch in the cafeteria at Academy but she still greeted her warmly when she entered the house that evening, placing soft lips against her own,

 

“Mmm,” Janet wrapped her arms around the taller form, “nice to see you, sweetheart, did you have a productive afternoon on your day off?”

 

Sam gave her a look, muttering, “Very funny…” and pulled her in for another kiss.

Janet was being facetious, of course; unless she was with Janet or Cassie Sam spent her time off either tinkering with her motorcycles or working on some alien device in her lab.

 

“I was working on the Falcon when the Fed Ex guy made a delivery…” she wagged her eyebrows expressively at her.

 

“Oh, really?” Janet snorted softly and pulled her down for another kiss, “Perfect timing with Cassie away at camp, huh?” she smiled coyly, “Now I won’t have to worry if I scream when I come…”

 

Sam left the unopened box with their new toy on their bed and Janet gave it a predatory smile when she went into their bedroom to change out of her uniform.  Part of her wanted to change into some sexy lingerie but she knew she would never get to eat dinner if she did.  She stood staring into her closet for a long minute before deciding on a cute summer dress that hugged her form and yet its wraparound jumper style still made it easily accessible to her wife’s amorous hands.

 

Sam indeed had a difficult time keeping her hands off Janet throughout their dinner of barbequed ribs; she just managed to finish before pulling her wife onto her lap and holding the smaller elegant hand to her lips, licked and sucked her fingers clean,

 

“I remembered to get dessert…” she breathed hotly against the small palm.

 

“Shall we save that for later?” Janet whispered in her ear, “Like when we could use a little sugar jolt?”

 

Sam placed smiling lips against Janet’s and kissed her deeply; pressing the hand against her chest, her own hand slid into Janet’s dress, palming and kneading her breast. When they finally came up for air Sam slipped the hand that had been fondling Janet’s taut breast beneath her legs and lifted the petite form in her arms as she rose smoothly from the chair and carried her to their bedroom.

 

They kissed and fondled each other for several minutes on the bed, their hands and bodies rubbing hotly against each other as they hungrily plundered each other’s mouths with their lips and tongues. Sam writhed and undulated against the petite form beneath her, her mouth hungrily slurping the soft skin on Janet’s neck,

 

“Let’s get naked and open the box.” Janet panted breathlessly as she pulled impatiently at Sam’s clothes.

 

Sam placed another kiss against the flushed skin then sat up to strip off her bra and pullover and reached for the box they had knocked to the floor.  Janet hurried out of her clothes while Sam grabbed her pocketknife from the drawer in the nightstand and opened the box.  She withdrew the toy they had ordered online the week before, a clear slender silicone butt plug,

 

“Hey…” Sam exclaimed softly as her nude wife lay on the bed next to her, “did you know a vibrating bullet came with it?”

 

Janet took the plug from her and removed it from the plastic packaging, “Yeah,” she murmured holding up the plug, “See where it fits in the back?”

 

Sam busied herself with inserting the batteries in the bullet and glanced at the toy, “Oh, yeah,” she mumbled, her eyebrows arching, “I’m glad it comes with extra holes in the base so we can use it with a harness.” her arched eyebrows wagged at Janet.

 

“I wonder if it matters whether the harness is a jock-style or has a center strap….” she mumbled thoughtfully as she walked into the bathroom to wash it.

 

Sam was unaware of her increased respiration and heart rate as half-lidded eyes watched Janet’s nude form while she walked away.  She pushed the button on the bullet and gave a feral smile of satisfaction at the strong vibration.  She turned it off and slid it under the pillow then quickly stripped off her jeans and panties and yanked the covers back on the bed.

 

Janet left the bathroom and chuckled softly when she saw her naked wife sprawled spread-eagle on their bed, “Ready or not…” she snorted as she crawled on top of her, she gave a half sigh half moan as she pressed her length on top, “who am I kidding?” she breathed into her mouth, “You’re always ready…”

 

They kissed and rubbed against one another, their moans intensifying along with their respiration until Sam finally pulled away long enough to mutter, “You first…”

 

Janet smiled, rolling onto her stomach and pulled a pillow under her pelvis.  Sam reached under the pillow and pulled out the tube of lubricant and one of Janet’s examination gloves she had stashed there. She pulled the nitrile glove onto her right hand and stopped to regard her wife’s lovely backside; discarding the tube of lubricant on the mattress she lay down next to the creamy mounds of flesh, pressing her hands and face into the soft smooth skin.  She squeezed and caressed, kissing and laving like Janet had done to her that very morning in the shower.

 

 _“Oh, Sam…”_ Janet voice was a hoarse whisper as she writhed against the pillow beneath, “please, sweetheart.”

 

Reluctantly, Sam sat back up and reached for the lube again.  After coating her gloved forefinger she bent to her task, one hand squeezed and caressed Janet’s now quivering, muscled mounds as her gloved finger probed at the rear channel,

 

“Oh, please, baby…” Janet breathed into the mattress, _“Inside me….”_

 

Sam obliged her and pushed the finger all the way in, her eyes becoming dark and half-lidded as she watched Janet’s backside arch off the pillow, against her hand,

 

“Oh, yesssss…”

 

Sam stroked the length of the finger in and out, her other hand held the lube, ready to add more.  She withdrew and pressing her first two fingers together squeezed more lube onto them and pushed both inside, “Still okay?” she breathed, not taking her eyes off her disappearing, re-appearing fingers.

 

 _“Oh… oh, yes, yes, yes…”_ Janet grunted, still bucking against Sam’s pumping fingers, _“yes, baby…”_ she moaned, “That’s it, _open me up…”_

 

Sam’s breath deepened and she reached for the clear plug, “Hang on now, I have to lube this….” she mumbled as she pulled from Janet’s backside, making her moan,

 

_“Jesus, Sam, hurry…”_

Sam squeezed lube onto the plug, coating the surface.  She squeezed and rubbed her wife’s quivering backside as she placed the tip of the butt plug against her opening, “Tell me if you want to stop,” she whispered and pushed the plug inside.

 

Janet’s back arched and she cried out, _“Oh yes!  Oh, Sam… oh… oh….”_

 

Sam held the plug inside her, ready to pull it back out, “Are you su…”

 

 _“Oh, god, baby,”_ Janet bucked against the plug and Sam’s hand, her body trembling, “Oh, that feels so good….”

 

“Alright…” she murmured and watched the clenching muscles in Janet’s lovely backside as she rocked against the hand that twisted the plug within, watching the play of muscles beneath smooth skin.

 

_“Oh, yes… yes… sweetheart… all the way, baby… all the way in me… oh… oh….”_

 

Sam continued to twist the butt plug and reached her free hand under the pillow by the headboard, withdrawing the vibrating bullet.  She quickly stripped off the glove and tossed it into the trashcan next to the nightstand then pushed the bullet into the hole in the back of the plug and turned it on, making Janet moan and whimper loudly,

 

_“Oh, my god!”_

 

“Roll over.” Sam urged her off the pillow and onto her back and reached under the pillow again, this time revealing a small vibrator.

 

 _“Oh, Jesus, my love.”_   Janet panted, her hands gripping the pillows that littered the bed. Her body writhed as she spread her legs, arching her pelvis toward her wife, clearly wanting more, “I don’t need more lube, sweetheart,” she begged, “ _Please… please…”_ the part of her brain that controlled speech shut down and she could only whimper and moan in encouragement.

 

Sam placed the tip of the vibrator between Janet’s sodden, engorged, folds; she really didn’t need to add more lube, creamy nectar filled her opening and Sam longed to feast and devour it all.  But Janet’s beseeching cries made her resolute, and obediently she slid the vibrator deep within and clicked the controls on high.  She quickly bent to suckle the straining clit, feeling more than hearing Janet scream as she climaxed, her body bucking and convulsing wildly on the bed, making Sam hang on for dear life.  Sam sucked hard on her clit; twisting the plug with one hand, she pumped the buzzing vibrator inside in a mad frenzy, adding her own cries against Janet’s straining flesh.  She only released her wife’s clitoris when she felt the first splash of cum against her chin; only then did she release the throbbing organ to suck at the sweet nectar that exploded from Janet’s body, inarticulate guttural noises of primal joy issuing from her chest as she drank greedily.

 

 _“Oh god, Sam!”_ Janet pulled weakly at her even as her body continued to thrash and writhe on the bed, “ _God, please… please, baby, no more…no more….”_ she begged.

 

Sam only came to her senses when the spurts of hot cum finally subsided and she quickly shut off the vibrator and vibrating bullet in the butt plug. Shakily, Janet pulled Sam’s head to her heaving chest, “ _oh… oh…”_ was all she could manage as tears spilled from the corners of her eyes, _“Leave them in me…”_ she panted, _“leave them in me for a minute.”_ her voice shook, her body still trembling violently.

 

Sam raised herself on one elbow and looked down at her with concern and guilt, her hand smoothing over her wife’s trembling torso and thighs, “Are you okay?” she asked meekly.

 

Janet still emitted small involuntary whimpers and cries but still nodded, “I’m okay,” she croaked, “That was just the most intense thing you’ve done to me in a long time…”

 

Sam placed a kiss between her breasts then laid her cheek against her, listening to her wife’s heart as it continued to pound in her chest, “I’m sorry…”

 

Janet gave an amused, if breathless, snort, “Don’t apologize, sweetheart,” she pulled Sam’s face to hers, “Next time let’s thread it onto the harness with the jelly dildo…” Sam’s eyebrows arched as she pulled her in for a long, languid kiss, “Mmph, double penetration is wonderful, but let’s keep it to just one vibrator for now, okay?”  Still panting quietly she smiled and pushed Sam’s hand between her legs, “ _Now_ pull them out,” she purred, her smile turning feral, _“it’s your turn.”_

 

Wordless, Sam felt for the vibrator and pulled it slowly from Janet’s depths, watching her eyes close and listening for the small whimper of loss she knew she would make.  She then reached beneath and just as slowly pulled the butt plug from her rear channel, her eyes taking in the sight of the clear silicone plug as it emerged from her body.

 

Janet sighed deeply and sat up; taking both items from her she placed a humid kiss in Sam’s mouth and murmured, “Assume the position, please.”

 

Sam gave her a lopsided grin and lay facedown on the bed, pulling the pillow under her pelvis just as Janet had done.  Her engorged folds and dripping center throbbed in perfect sync with her heartbeat and she smiled into the mattress in anticipation as she listened to her wife clean the butt plug in the bathroom sink.  She heard the water shut off and Janet retuned to their bed,

 

“Alright, Major,” Janet’s voice turned suddenly professional, making Sam stifle the urge to giggle, _“Just relax now…”_ she murmured as she snapped on a clean glove.

 

Sam felt Janet’s fingers massage her anus and drew a sharp breath at the cool lubricant she stroked inside, “I can see you are already significantly aroused by what you did to me so…” she slid two fingers deep inside Sam’s rear channel, making her cry out, “You okay, sweetheart?”

 

Sam undulated against the probing, stoking fingers _, “Oh, yes…”_ she sighed, _“oh, god… yes.”_

 

Janet smiled, unable to resist, _“Just one more.”_ she breathed and added a third finger.  She stroked her wife’s rear channel with increasing strength, knowing Sam liked the sensation, “Ready now, my love?’ she husked. Sam’s answering moan convinced her it was time and she withdrew her probing fingers and coated the cleaned plug with more lube, “Here you go,” she soothed and pressed the tip of the plug against her anus, watching raptly as she pushed the length inside.

 

Sam clutched a pillow to her chest and made a loud keening noise into it. Her body arched even more when Janet pushed on the vibrating bullet.

 

“Alright, sweetheart?” she asked quietly and stripped off the glove and tossed it before twisting the buzzing toy inside her.

 

_“Oh, godugh, yes, Janet… yes, yes, yes.”_

 

Janet smiled and twisted and pumped the plug in and out of Sam’s anus; her breath deepening as she watched the glistening clear plug repeatedly disappear and reappear from her wife’s backside. 

 

When Sam began to beg for more Janet pushed on her hip just as Sam had done to her, “Turn over, my love.” she whispered. Sam obediently slid off the pillow and rolled onto her back,

 

 _“What… what are you gonna’ do?”_ she asked, breathless and spread her legs wide, her eyes dark.

 

Janet smiled sweetly as she squeezed more lube into her hand, “I’m going to fist fuck you until you come…” she smeared the lube over rigid folds and inside silken walls, “I’m gonna’ fuck you until you scream.”

 

~

 

Sam walked into the kitchen, “Who was that?”

 

Janet finished dialing and held the phone to her ear again, “Oh, that was Warner; he has a nasty sounding cold so I’m going to cover for him on the base today and now I’m calling Academy to tell them I won’t be in….” she raised the mouthpiece slightly, “Hey, John, it’s Janet….”

 

Sam smiled as she rinsed her mug in the sink and placed it in the dishwasher; although enough incidents had occurred on base that made her glad Janet spend half her time safe at Academy, her heart always beat a little faster knowing her wife would be in close proximity during her workday.

 

When she hung up Sam beamed at her, “Ready to go?”

 

~

 

Janet rose smoothly from her desk when the klaxon sounded,

 

“Medical emergency!” an unfamiliar voice boomed over the speaker, “Medical emergency on Level 19, Corridor 12, notify Burn Unit, two down...”

 

Janet grabbed two nylon cases from the ambu-shelf and dropped them onto a passing gurney pushed by one of her nurses, “You heard ‘em!  Cath, have the burn units ready for at least two!” she shouted just as she and another nurse grabbed oxygen units and dropped them onto the gurney as well.  She stepped briskly down the hall; only turning to look behind her once to make sure staff followed with another gurney.

 

It was not until she rounded the corner on Corridor 12 that her heart began to slam in her chest; Sgt. Siler sat with his back against the wall, his hands holding a towel against this nose, the front of his shirt dark with blood; just in front of him, her wife lay on her back on the floor.

 

“I’mb bokay,” he sounded congested, his voice muffled beneath the towel, “Bajor Carder got the wors ob bit.”

 

Janet rushed to her wife who writhed weakly on the floor; holding her hands and forearms painfully from her body, “What happened?” she asked as she knelt at her side,

 

“Balve stuck…. Steamb oberload rubtured the pibe… pandel blew off ad hid be in the dose… but the steamb hid her full in the face and hads and blew her againsd the wall, hid the bag of her head preddy hard…” he kept his head tilted back as a nurse helped him to a gurney.

 

Blisters had already formed on one side of Sam’s face and Janet turned to grab a nasal cannula from the bag, “Thanks.” she muttered as another nurse handed her a small oxygen tank. She carefully slipped the cannula into place and adjusted the oxygen; “Sam?” she said softly, reaching for a burned hand, “Let me see…” Sam groaned and pulled away, “easy… I’ll be careful, just let me see…” she pulled a pair of blunt scissors from the bag and cautiously sliced open the long sleeves on her black tee shirt past her elbows, exercising great care as she pulled back the loose fabric.

 

Sam’s eyes were squeezed shut but Janet could see blisters were forming around her eyes and on her eyelids. _This could be very bad_ , she thought as she gingerly handled her hands and forearms; it looked like Sam had tried to shield herself when the steam hit her, the blisters were large and seemed to cover mostly the palms of her hands and underside of her forearms.

 

 _“No…”_ Sam groaned weakly and tried to pull away again.

 

“I’m sorry, Sam… easy now, let us help you…” she turned back to the bag and pulled out rolls of gauze and a stack of large gauze pads, “Let’s loosely pad and wrap her hands to the elbows, and pad and wrap the eyes…”

 

A sudden wave of pain shook Sam’s form and she moaned, _“Oh… crap…”_ and curled onto her side.

 

“Easy…” Janet gently pushed her back against the floor, “let us do our work…”

 

She hurried to stabilize Sam then rushed her and Sgt. Siler to the infirmary.  She had her staff give Siler a painkiller and pack his broken nose while she took Sam to the burn unit and helped her staff cut her out of her clothes and move her to the bed.  Janet gave her a more thorough examination; checking the depth of the burns on her face, hands and forearms.  She had just started an IV line in a subcutaneous vein in Sam’s shoulder when one of the nurses came in the unit,

 

“Excuse me, Doctor?  Sergeant Siler said when Major Carter hit the back of her head it knocked her out for a minute or two.”

 

Janet adjusted the drip rate in the IV chamber before turning to her, “Okay, thanks.” she nodded and dropped the rail on Sam’s bed. “Sam?” she spoke softly, “Sam I need to check you for a concussion,” she gently palpated the back of her wife’s skull, making Sam groan, “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” she murmured and winced inwardly when her fingers found the large lump low on the back of her head.  “Okay, I’m done with that,” she said and turned to pull on clean gloves, “but I need to check your eyes now, I’ll be as quick as I can.”

 

Janet glanced briefly at the familiar sound of soft beeps when her staff finished hooking up the cardiac and oxygen monitors. She frowned at the elevated numbers and turned back to her wife, “Just a quick check, Sam…” she cut through the gauze wrap, lifting it and the specially treated pads that covered her eyes.  Working quickly she pulled the penlight from the pocket of her labcoat and gently pried open Sam’s eyelids with her gloved thumb and forefinger, “Sorry sweethear…” her voice faded when she flashed the penlight; there was no pupillary reflex.  She checked again then quickly checked the other eye… no response.

 

Sam was blind.

 

Sam continued to moan and Janet straightened, “Hang on, sweetheart…” she held out her hand and a nurse placed new gauze pads in it, “thank you, Cath… Sam, did the light hurt your eyes?”

 

Sam gritted her teeth against the pain, _“N-n-no….”_ she gasped, _“Can’t see light.”_

 

“Okay,” she said softly, noticing a solemn-looking Gen. Hammond as he watched from the observation booth and motioned for him to meet her in the hall. “Cath, finish this then get some morphine and tell the MRI tech to crank it up.” Then turned to murmur, “Sam, I’ll be right back.” and quickly headed for the door to meet the general in the hallway,

 

“How is she, Doctor?”

 

Janet wasted no time, “She has a lump over her occipital area,” she motioned low on the back of her head, “according to Sergeant Siler she hit that part of her head on the wall hard enough to knock her out for a minute or two.  I need to give her an MRI but I’ll bet that part of her brain has swollen enough to blind her…”

 

Hammond’s eyes opened wide in shock, “Major Carter is blind?”

 

Her lips pressed together in a thin line, she backed toward the door, anxious to return to her wife’s bedside, “Yes, but I’m hoping the blindness is temporary and her sight will return was soon as the swelling in her brain goes down….” She shrugged as she activated the door control, “This effect can be common in these kinds of concussions….” She shrugged again, aware that she was trying to reassure herself as much as the general, “I’ll know more in a while…” she added as she backed into the ICU and returned to Sam’s bedside.

 

The nurse returned with the morphine and handed her the syringe, “MRI will be up in ten minutes.”

 

“Good,” Janet took the syringe from her, “thanks.” She noted the load in the syringe and pushed half of it into the port on Sam’s IV line.  She let the syringe dangle from the sharp stuck in the port while she waited a few minutes between doses, trying not to be too impatient while she stroked Sam’s cheek and noted the signs of shock; the slight tremble from the tension she held in her body, the pained expression on her face, the strained breathing.  She would have preferred to inject the entire dose all at once, but since Sam’s infection by Jolinar she carried naquada and a protein marker in her blood that too often interfered with the efficacy of painkillers; sometimes a little was too much and sometimes a dose large enough to bring down an elephant was not nearly enough.

 

Sam sighed and turned onto her side, resting her bandaged hands and arms on the bed in front of her.  Janet forced herself to wait patiently; her hand rested lightly on the inside of Sam’s upper arm while she stared at the monitors with an eagle eye that watched over the life functions of her wife. She finally emptied the syringe of the remaining morphine into her IV line, watching until Sam heaved another sigh and sank into the bed a little; the meds were finally working.  Janet finally relaxed a little too, if only incrementally.

 

“J’net?”  Sam slurred in a soft voice.

 

“Yes, sweetheart,” she said, giving her a gentle squeeze, “I’m right here.”

 

“I’m sleepy…”

 

“That’s good, baby, you’ve had a rough day… sleep now and I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

 

“I know.” she murmured.  A minute passed when she snorted softly, the corner of her mouth quirking weakly, “I think I’m hallucinating…”

 

Janet’s brows knit and she looked down at the bandaged eyes, “Why?”

 

“They can’t be…” Sam whispered, her voice becoming faint, “but the sheets smell like they’ve been dried in the sun… or… on a… warm… summer breeze…”

 

Janet smiled, “Okay….”

 

Sam grinned lopsidedly, “‘Kay….” she breathed and drifted into a painkiller-induced slumber.

 

~

 

Two teams returned from offworld missions and Janet’s ten-hour shift stretched into sixteen performing seven physicals and casting a broken ankle on one team member before collapsing exhaustedly onto the extra bed in Sam’s burn unit in the ICU.  Earlier she had slipped into her office and called Cassie to make sure her first full day at camp had gone well; careful not to tell her about Sam’s injury she told her Sam was away on a mission but would call as soon as she got back.  She hated lying to her but was unsure when Sam would be up for a phone call from their chatty daughter.

 

When she entered the burn unit she stood at Sam’s bedside for several minutes reading her chart, which was unnecessary since her staff had given her fifteen-minute updates whether her condition had changed or not.  After returning the chart to its slot on the end of Sam’s bed she spent several minutes with her hand resting lightly on the uninjured skin of her upper arm as she quietly watched the monitors and listened to the soft beeps and her wife’s quiet breath as she lay so pale and still on the bed.

 

General Hammond had asked what Janet needed to treat Sam and did not hesitate when she asked to call in an eye specialist to check Sam’s corneas for any permanent damage from the steam and assess her, for what Janet fervently hoped, was only temporary blindness.  The specialist was not due to arrive until the following morning and she struggled not to worry; _It’s just the head injury_ , she told herself firmly _, it’s just the concussion, her eyesight will come back as soon as the swelling in her brain goes down._   She quietly drew several deep breaths as she looked down as her wife’s bandaged eyes and the blisters on her face and forehead.  Sam’s hands and arms caught most of the scalding steam; some of the blisters were four inches in diameter and covered the underside of her forearms and the palms of her hands.  Most of her fingers had blistered as well; the painful pockets of fluid curving around the sides of the swollen digits, forcing Janet to pad and wrap each finger separately before wrapping her hands and fingers in what looked like large mittens of white gauze.

 

 _At least her hands protected the lower half of her face_ , Janet mused, looking down at her unaffected lips, chin and nose. _If only she had enough time to cover her eyes… if only she hadn’t been there in the_ first _place…._ Janet slammed her eyes closed and drew another deep breath, clearing her mind.

 

She had carefully checked the depth of the burns and breathed a silent sigh of relief when she determined the blisters did not go that deep and would likely not leave scars, although they would certainly be painful and look awful for several weeks.  Fluid loss was still a concern and she checked the bag of ringers’ solution in Sam’s IV.  She decided she could sleep for a couple of hours until she had to wake her wife so she could use the bedpan and bent to place a soft kiss against blond locks before shuffling tiredly to the spare bed.  She stepped out of her shoes and labcoat and climbing into the bed fully clothed, immediately dropped into an uneasy slumber.

 

~

 

Sam could feel fingers stroking her hair, “Janet?” she asked in a hoarse whisper.

 

“Hey, Sam,” Janet murmured, “How about some water?”

 

“’Kay.” She sighed, licking her dry lips.  She could feel the head of the bed raise an inch or two and a straw placed against her lips.  She dutifully took a sip and cleared her throat before asking, “Could you raise the bed some more? I want to sit up.”

 

Janet pulled the straw away, “Not yet, sweetheart, you’re blood pressure’s still too low, I will as soon as it comes up another ten points, okay?”

 

“Okay,” she croaked and briefly sipped again when the straw returned to her lips.

 

“A specialist will be checking your eyes this morning,” Janet struggled to maintain a conversational tone, “General Hammond used his considerable clout to…”

 

“Am I blind?”

 

Janet froze, her mouth open, stunned, “Sam…”

 

“Is it permanent?”

 

“No…” Janet blinked furiously and placed the glass of water on the bedside table.  She placed her hand on Sam’s upper arm and squeezed reassuringly, “You hit the back of your head really hard in the blast….” She placed the tips of her fingers on her other hand low on the back of her head, careful not to touch the painful lump, “The MRI we took last night showed some swelling in your brain, here… over your occipital lobe…”

 

“Where the optic nerve connects...” Sam sighed in what sounded to Janet like either self-disgust or disappointment.

 

“Yes,” Janet softly clasped the arm again, “and that swelling is pressing against your optic nerve and stopping the signal… or data… that’s coming from your eyes from getting to the part of your brain that actually _sees_ …. And as soon as that swelling goes away your vision will come back.”  Sam seemed awfully still in the bed and Janet licked her lips nervously, “Understand?” she asked quietly, frustrated that the bandages covering Sam’s eyes also hid her thoughts from her.

 

“It’s okay…” Sam murmured, “I’ll be okay,” she raised a bandaged arm, waving it in the air, searching for her wife, “I have lots of images of you burned forever onto my retinas.” The corner of her mouth quirked in a small smile; “As long as I can touch you…” the back of her heavily bandaged hand impacted with Janet’s chest and the grin faded.

 

“Sam, your hands and forearms caught most of the steam and th…” The beeps on the monitors sounded frantic as Sam’s heart rate and respiration escalated and Janet glanced nervously at the flashing numbers,

 

“I still have my fingers and everything, right?” Sam whispered fearfully.

 

“Yes, sweetheart,” Janet hurried, “your hands and fingers are intact; you have a lot of nasty blisters but they didn’t go that deep and they won’t scar, okay?”  Sam only nodded and she added, “All the padding is just to keep the blisters from breaking, alright?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Janet gently clasped the back of the bandaged hand to her chest and stroked her hair, “Okay, now… how about I feed you breakfast?”

 

“Alright.”

 

Janet bent close to her ear, “And if there’s time I’ll give you a sponge bath…”

 

Sam snorted softly, “Now _that_ sounds appetizing.”

 

~

 

The eye specialist first reviewed the MRI images with Janet before examining Sam’s eyes and agreed the blindness was likely the result of swelling pressing on Sam’s occipital lobe and that her vision would return provided there was no serious damage from the scalding stream.  Janet insisted on lightly sedating her for the painful procedure even though she knew an anesthetic drop would be applied to the surface of Sam’s eyes, numbing them before being dilated.  She forced herself not to chew her nails while the man carefully pried open Sam’s blistered and swollen eyelids but still held her breath for a long time while he thoroughly examined Sam’s left eye,

 

“The cornea _has_ been abraded by the steam…” he murmured as he squinted through the instrument he passed from left to right as he scanned the surface and interior of the eye, “But I believe no permanent damage has been done… to this eye, at least.” He finished and walked around to the other side of Sam’s bed.  He placed gloved fingers as close to the rim of Sam’s eyelids as possible in an effort to avoid touching the surrounding blisters and pried them apart, making a small whimper of pain escape Sam’s lips,

 

“Sorry, Major…” he murmured and bent low over his patient; his eye pressed close to the eyepiece of his instrument, the instrument held close to Sam’s right eye.

 

Janet jammed her hands deep into the pockets of her labcoat and breathed slowly in through her nose and out through her mouth.

 

“Alright,” he finally straightened, “same here.” He looked down at their patient and smiled, “You are a very lucky woman, Major Carter.” then turned to Janet; “Scalded, essentially, but keep them covered in the specially treated pads for the next week then I’d like to see her again…” He looked up at the florescent light fixtures he had turned off for his examination; “and keep the lights off in here if you can; and use a soft, indirect, incandescent light source, just to make sure we aren’t inadvertently causing any further irritation while her eyes heal…. Barring any unforeseen complications all this swelling should have abated and she’ll be able to see again… and it should be a lot less painful for her when I see her next time, alright?”

 

As he spoke, he wrote his notes in Sam’s chart so he didn’t notice when Janet stepped quietly around him and quickly swiped at her brimming eyes.

 

“Excellent,” she said in a clear voice, “Thank you for coming all this way…”

 

~

 

The pain medication and her low blood pressure kept Sam asleep most of the day and Janet tried not to worry too much during her twelve-hour shift, telling herself over and over Sam was better off asleep while her body struggled with the swelling in her brain and the fluid loss from the horrendous build-up of serum in her blisters.  Janet wanted her to eat something for dinner but Sam was difficult to wake,

 

“Sam?”  Janet had been gently trying to wake her wife for a couple of minutes and finally resorted to rubbing her knuckles on Sam’s sternum to wake her.

 

“Ow...” Sam groaned softly and Janet quickly, guiltily, opened her hand and rubbed Sam’s chest soothingly,

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” she soothed, “but I really need you to wake up.”

 

“Un-kay.” She mumbled, “I’m awake…”

 

“Good.” Janet brushed her thumb across Sam’s lips and placed a quick kiss against them, “Your dinner is here, want to use the bedpan first?”

 

“Yeah,” murmured, licking her lips, “I’m not hungry, but could I have some water?”

 

Janet reached for the water glass on the bedside table and placed the straw at her lips.  Sam sipped half the glass before releasing the straw and Janet returned it to the table, “Bedpan?”

 

Sam nodded, “Yeah…” Janet retrieved the bedpan and slid it under her wife, “You know,” Sam said causally, grunting softly as she emptied her bladder, “I’d pee less if you’d turn the fluids down.”

 

Janet smiled and combed her fingers through blond, “I know, sweetheart, but you lost a ton of fluid to all your blisters and your blood pressure is still too low.” Her smiled turned wistful, “Let’s give it tonight and see where your BP is tomorrow.”

 

“’Kay.” Sam sighed, “Done.”

 

Janet removed the bedpan, “And you still need to eat.” Sam did not respond and she pressed her lips together in a thin line while she emptied and cleaned the bedpan.  She heaved a silent sigh and washed her hands, “Sam?” she called softly to her when she returned to her bedside.

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

“Are you nauseated?”

 

“A little.”

 

Janet rolled her eyes, “You probably drank the water too fast… I can give you something for that.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“How does your head feel?”

 

“Hurts.”

 

“Eyes?”

 

“Not much.”

 

“Hands and arms?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Yeah, like how bad?”

 

“I think I can feel my pulse in the blisters or something.”

 

Janet’s eyebrows rose on her forehead, “Okay, anti-nausea and pain meds first, then dinner…” she hesitated briefly, “a light dinner, I promise, but you have to eat, sweetheart.”

 

“I know.” Sam tried to smile, “its okay.”

 

Janet gave her upper arm a squeeze then turned to pull the overbed table with the dinner tray over her wife.

 

“Janet?”  Sam whispered.

 

“Yes, sweetheart.”

 

“Kiss me.” She begged.

 

Janet dropped the bedrail and carefully placed her warm lips over Sam’s; she gently stroked her hair while she softly kissed and caressed dry lips. When Sam opened her mouth, Janet smiled and darted her tongue inside, entwining her tongue with Sam’s.  She finally pulled away and breathed quietly into her wife’s mouth, “It’s gonna’ be okay, baby… trust me….”

 

“I know.” Sam whispered, “Just kiss me again.”

 

~

 

Janet walked briskly into the ICU carrying a small basin, “Ready for your sponge bath, Major?”

 

Sam turned bandaged eyes in the direction of her wife’s voice, “Why, yes, Doctor,” she said in a sultry voice, “I’ve been waiting all morning.”

 

Janet smiled, “Oh my, you sound better.” and drew the tall privacy curtain around the bed, “Your blood pressure has returned to the low end of the normal range so I’m going to turn the fluids down but you’re keeping the IV till tonight, alright?”

 

“Okay.” Sam sounded relaxed, “When can I get up to use the toilet?”

 

“Tonight, maybe… need to use the bedpan?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Janet stepped outside the curtain for a moment, returning with the dark gray receptacle.  She lowered the rail on Sam’s bed and slid her hands beneath the sheet, “Here you go.” She murmured as she slid the pan under her wife’s backside, “Want some privacy?”

 

Sam gave a small grunt, “Nope.” she muttered and released her urine to the bedpan.  After all the injuries that had earned her a stay in the infirmary and all the times her wife and the other medical staff had to help her toilet herself; privacy, or modesty, was the last thing Sam cared about as she emptied her bladder.

 

“Finished?” Janet murmured and reached under the sheet and her wife for the bedpan when she nodded; “Be right back…” she added and stepped outside the curtain to empty and clean the bedpan and prepare a basin with warm soapy water.  She squeezed some liquid soap onto a washcloth and dipped it into the basin, working it into a lather as she returned with both to Sam’s bedside.  “Feel okay?” she asked, soaping gently between her wife’s legs.

 

“Mmm…” Sam smiled, “That feels nice.”

 

“Why, Major, honey,” Janet grinned down at her, “Y’all are incorrigible.”

 

“Janet.” Sam whispered.

 

“Sam…” Janet whispered back, her hand taking extra time to massage between her folds, “you need to wait till…”

 

“Then stop deliberately turning me on.” She murmured softly, her voice thick.

Janet pulled the washcloth away.

 

“Oh, god,” she husked, “please don’t stop….”

 

“Sweetheart,” Janet kept her voice low, “there’s no lock on the door.”

 

“Do you really expect anyone to come in here?”  Sam asked, her voice plaintive but equally low.

 

Janet had stepped back to the basin and was rinsing and wringing out the cloth; _Well no_ , she thought, her hands stilling over the basin; it was so quiet in the infirmary she sent her staff on break early and her head nurse was stationed at the quick-call monitor in case someone called down….

 

She returned the cloth between her wife’s legs and wiped away the soap, “Actually, I don’t.” she said silkily.

 

Sam’s heart almost stopped in her chest, “Then, please, Janet… please…” she whispered, spreading her legs wider on the mattress, _“please….”_

 

“Alright,” she relented, “but we have to be quick and _you_ have to be _quiet_.”

 

 _“Promise...”_ Sam breathed.

 

Janet discarded the cloth and quickly pulled a latex glove onto her right hand.  She fished a tube of KY Jelly from the utility drawer and squeezed some onto her gloved fingers,

 

“Y’all ready for your exam, Major?” she drawled.

 

“Yes.”

 

Janet leaned her hip against the bed and placed her gloved hand between Sam’s legs.  She stroked within the folds, three fingers stroking and penetrating deeper with each stroke, making Sam emit small, breathless gasps,

 

“Shhh, sweetheart.” she whispered.  With her next stroke, she thrust the three fingers fully inside the slippery depths, her pinky sliding deeply inside Sam’s rear channel.

 

Sam arched her back off the mattress, sucking air between clenched teeth, making Janet freeze a moment, letting her wife adjust to the sensation.  She wiggled her fingers patiently until Sam eased back down onto the mattress,

 

“Easy…” she cautioned her.

 

 _“Oh…”_ Sam breathed softly, _“yes, ma’am…”_

 

Janet smiled and began stroking the four fingers in the two channels, pumping softly then pressed her thumb against Sam’s clitoris and firmly rubbed the small, hard organ, “Don’t hold your breath, sweetheart… breathe.” she reminded her.

 

While she stroked her wife, her left hand reached beneath her uniform skirt and inside her underwear.  She inserted two fingers inside her own hot slick depths, her left thumb furiously rubbing her own throbbing clit, the juices soaking her thrusting fingers.

 

Sam’s nostrils quivered at her wife’s scent of arousal; _“Are you touching yourself?”_ she panted quietly.

 

 _“Yes, baby…”_ was all Janet could manage as her fingers stroked and pumped even harder.

 

 _“Come with me…”_ Sam grunted softly and her body began to shake.  She pressed her lips together and arched in the bed again, her body rigid and trembling as she struggled not to undulate against the fingers inside her while she climaxed.

 

Inner muscles clenched the pumping fingers with a raw strength that made Janet press her lips together as well, her own orgasm overtaking her.  She strained to come quietly, watching with half-lidded eyes as Sam climaxed, her face contorting into an expression of exquisite pleasure while she watched her wife come, her legs shaking with the effort to stand upright as her fingers continued to pump inside clutching, quivering depths.

 

The fingers finally slowed, stilling inside for a brief moment before Janet pulled them from both their bodies.  Panting quietly, she stripped off the glove, discarding it as she pulled the sheet back over her wife and walked around to the other side of the bed.  She stretched the hand that had stroked her own depths over Sam’s nose, waving the cum-coated fingers just over her quivering nostrils.

 

Sam moaned softly and tilted her head back, her mouth opening, searching.  Janet smiled indulgently and allowed her wife to suck the fingers deep inside; sighing at the sight of Sam suckling the digits, the feel of being inside her mouth, the soft tongue that licked, sucked and caressed her fingers, hungrily swallowing the salt-sweet juices.

 

When she finally pulled her fingers free, she dropped the rail and leaned to place her lips hotly against Sam’s, kissing her deeply.  After a long moment, she finally pulled away, letting her nose and lips nuzzle their way to Sam’s ear, “Time to finish your sponge bath, Major.” she murmured, a wicked unrepentant grin on her face.

 

~

 

With Cassie away at camp Janet fell into an all too familiar routine of working long shifts and sleeping in the second bed in Sam’s unit in the infirmary at night. Unwilling to be far from her wife she was determined to accrue enough hours to earn her plenty of days off at home when Sam was finally ready to be discharged.

 

After spending the first of two quiet nights in the ICU, Janet realized she could improve the quality of her sleep by unlocking the wheels on her bed and pushing it next to Sam’s. Sleeping close to the edge of the mattress, she could reach her hand between the bars on the bedrails and slide her hand under the short sleeve on Sam’s hospital gown.  Just being able to touch her wife while they slept kept her asleep longer and she woke in the morning feeling distinctly more refreshed,

 

“This should be a sexy turn on,” Sam complained around her breakfast, “but it isn’t.”

 

“That’s because it’s oatmeal and I’m feeding it to you in the infirmary.” Janet smiled and fed her another spoonful.

 

“Humph...” Sam grunted, clearly frustrated.

 

Janet’s smile broadened, “Almost done,” she assured her, “I still need to go take a shower in my office and change into a clean uniform.”

 

“You smell good.” Sam grinned.

 

“You’re biased.”

 

“No kidding.” Sam mumbled around the last of her breakfast, “Does that mean you have to go now?” she asked, unable to keep the plaintive tone from her voice.

 

Janet gave the bandaged eyes a small smile, “No sweetheart, I have a few minutes…. Bedpan?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Janet pushed the overbed tray back and reaching for the bedpan, slid it smoothly under her wife.

 

“Can you give me my sponge bath too?”

 

“Well…” Janet teased, “I don’t know...”

 

 “But I’d like a few _private_ moments with you _during and after_ my sponge bath…” she whispered seductively when she finished and Janet pulled the bedpan from beneath her.

 

“Sam…” Janet smiled.  It had been four days since the accident, but she knew her wife’s libido would not wait much longer. “If your blood pressure stays in a good range all day I promise to take out the IV and we can stay in our quarters tonight provided you’re fairly steady on your feet, alright?”

 

“Alright.”  Sam beamed quietly in the bed, “But I’d still like you to sit on my face.”

 

 _“Sam!”_   Janet scolded and bent to whisper sternly in her ear, “I am not climbing onto this bed so you can eat me… _for heaven’s sake….”_

 

“Just send your staff…”

 

“ _No_ , Sam, _Jesus…_ ” Janet shook her head in exasperation in spite of the smile that quirked her lips, “There’ll be none of that… not until I can take you to our quarters, so just…”

 

“Tonight?” Sam asked hopefully, her tone unrepentant.

 

Janet slid a hand under the sheet, “Only if you can make it to the bathroom with a chaperone for a few trips today… that should help get you used to walking around again…”

 

“And then we can go home.”

 

“Nooo… then we can spend the night in our quarters here on base,” she grinned, “one step at time, Major.” she whispered in a sultry voice and squeezed the soft mound, smiling as she watched Sam press her lips together and inhale sharply through her nose.  She slid a finger between silken folds and inside, stroking softly.  She added another finger when Sam whispered,

 

_“Don’t forget yourself.”_

 

Janet smiled and slid her free hand beneath the skirt she wore and into her panties.

 

“I’m still hungry…” Sam grunted softly.

 

~

 

When Janet changed Sam’s bandages that afternoon it was clear the blisters had begun to retreat, if minimally, and Sam’s eyes were clearly healing, although they were still swollen and dark circles now encircled the blistered lids.

 

“You promised.” Sam entreated.

 

“Yes, I know,” Janet sighed and adjusted the flow on Sam’s fluids, “I am turning the fluids down, but that means you need to drink water and juice and whatever else I or the staff brings you, alright?”

 

“Deal,” Sam smiled, “and I can get up to use the toilet now too?”

 

“Yes,” Janet heaved another sigh in resignation at her wife’s determination, “But only with staff helping you, right?”

 

“Right.” Sam nodded, “And tonight…”

 

“Tonight, after dinner, I’ll take you, in a wheelchair, to our quarters… for the night.”

 

~

 

Sam made four trips to the bathroom before dinner, working hard to walk under her own stream to find her balance; knowing Janet’s smaller stature could only offer so much in the way of support if she completely lost her balance on her way to or from the bathroom while in their quarters.

 

And Sam desperately wanted to spend the night alone with her wife.

 

At the conclusion of Janet’s shift she pulled warm socks onto Sam’s feet and helped her into a robe with wide sleeves, “Ready?” she asked as she tied the belt around her slim waist.

 

“Yeah.” Sam smiled and slid from the bed.

 

Janet wrapped a security belt with safety handles around her waist and pressed the Velcro ends together.  Holding onto her wife, she helped her into the wheelchair and after positioning her feet on the footplates she pushed her out the door, calling to her head nurse,

 

“Cath, I’ll be in my quarters tonight.”

 

“Okay.” The woman smiled from her station.

 

Sam turned in the chair toward the direction of the voice, “But don’t call.” making the woman chuckle.

 

~

 

When they arrived in their quarters Janet turned down the bed then removed the safety belt and untied and removed Sam’s robe before helping her from the wheelchair and carefully guided her to their bed.  She untied the back of her hospital gown and carefully pulled it off as Sam sat on the mattress.

 

“Socks too.” Sam mumbled as she lay back on the pillow, a soft groan of pleasure escaping her lips.

 

Janet chuckled softly as she pulled off the thick socks and tossed them onto the bedside table, “Nice to be out the infirmary, huh?”

 

“Always.”

 

“It goes without saying you still have to spend the day there, though, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam wiggled against the sheets, “but then… _you_ work there, right?” she grinned.

 

“Yes, I do.” Janet snorted softly, stepping out of her shoes and unbuttoning her uniform shirt.

 

“You are getting undressed while we talk, aren’tcha’?”

 

“Jesus, Sam,” Janet chuckled aloud, “Yes, just give me a minute will you?”

 

Sam lay spread-eagle on the mattress and waited patiently, humming softly in pleasure when she finally felt her wife climb onto the bed and on top of her, “Mmm,” she hummed contentedly into Janet’s mouth, kissing her for several minutes with complete abandon while Janet’s mouth and tongue hungrily devoured hers.

 

“I want to taste you…” Sam husked, “please, Janet, please, please, please....” she whispered hoarsely against her mouth.

 

Janet gently clasped her face in both hands and placed another ardent kiss against Sam’s lips, “Alright,” she breathed in her mouth, “But no hands, sweetheart, remember?”

 

Sam smiled, “Okay, help me up…” she mumbled as she struggled to raise herself onto her elbows.

 

“Sam…” Janet put a restraining hand on her chest, “no hands or arms… _I mean it.”_

 

Sam gave her a lop-sided grin, “I know, I want to kneel on the floor _… between your legs….”_ she breathed, “So please help me up.”

 

Janet felt a rush of hot liquid wet fill her center and, wordless, she helped Sam from the bed, guiding her to kneel on a pillow on the carpeted floor of their quarters.  She sat on the edge of their bed, her legs on either side of her wife,

 

“I’m ready, sweetheart,” she breathed, panting softly.

 

Sam dutifully laid her bandaged hands palm-side up on her lap, “Guide me.” she husked.

 

Janet’s mouth watered as she placed her hands on either side of Sam’s head, guiding her between her legs, _“Please….”_ she pleaded in a soft, urgent voice.

 

Sam’s grin faded as her wife’s scent filled her nostrils, _“Ohhh….”_ she moaned and caressed the now dripping folds with her lips and tongue.

 

She could feel Janet’s hand on the back of her head, softly stroking her hair as she licked her from perineum to clit, slowly dragging her tongue through the quivering folds, feeling more than hearing Janet’s moan of pleasure as she briefly suckled the tiny organ.  She licked and sucked the juices from her, savoring the exquisite taste and hot velvety texture of the yielding flesh.

 

She nuzzled the folds as she worked her lips around them, suckling first one then the other, stroking each engorged fold with her tongue.  She then worked her lips around both inner labia and sucked them in her mouth; she suckled the slick flesh, grasping them with lips and teeth she fellated them, stretching and pulling them from Janet’s body as she sucked and moaned, slipping her tongue between the thickened folds to taste the nectar as it emerged from her wife’s body.

 

Janet watched, mesmerized, with half-lidded eyes; soft moans and whimpers escaping her while she watched her wife feast, pulling the tender flesh from her body over and over; feeling her tongue delve between the rigid folds and deep within.

 

Her vision blurred as she watched the top of Sam’s head bob between her legs; except for the bandaged eyes, this was exactly the memory/fantasy Janet used to make herself fall asleep at night when Sam away on a mission.  Knowing she was in for a night of restless tossing and turning, since falling in love with Sam she had unconsciously developed a bedtime ritual of pulling a soft jelly vibrator from their drawer of toys and remembering/imagining Sam going down on her, feasting with abandon between her legs.  She masturbated to the memory, wilding thrusting the madly buzzing vibrator inside her depths as she watched her fantasy-wife’s head bobbing between her spread legs, pumping and undulating with a desperate fury until her fantasy Sam looked up into her eyes while she devoured her; the sudden, intense eye contact making Janet come with a strained, explosive release, alone in their bed.

 

Janet’s moans and whimpers turned to stifled grunts and cries as she neared orgasm.  She had begun to buck and undulate wildly against her wife’s assaulting and relentless mouth, lips and tongue.

 

 _I’m gonna’ shoot my load… I’m gonna’… I’m gonna’…._ She groaned inwardly, unaware that she was not speaking aloud.  Up on one elbow, she watched bobbing blond, her hand still on the back of Sam’s head, still pulling her against her bucking, undulating opening, _“Uhn-uhn… oh god… eat me, baby,”_ she finally husked aloud, _“suck my pussy, Sam… I’m gonna’ come… I’m gonna’…”_ Janet’s legs arched even wider as her back arched and her head flew back, her body finally releasing the hot load of ejaculate down her wife’s throat.  A deep sob issued from her chest, overwhelmed by the sensation of the hot cum streaming from her body in short powerful bursts while her body jerked and convulsed.

 

Sam had raised herself slightly on her heels as she arched into Janet’s center, blistered fingers strained to curl deep within the thick protective gauze.  Her body trembled with the effort to keep her hands in her lap while she labored to keep her mouth firmly fixed against exploding flesh.  Had they not been bandaged, her eyes still would have closed at the feel of steaming hot cum as it exploded in her mouth and she savored the sweet nectar as it filled her, delighting in the light taste and the silky smooth texture.  She made soft keening noises as she drank, careful to lick away every drop as her wife finally eased down.  Frustrated she could not smooth over the quivering muscles with her hands as the waves of Janet’s climax slowed to quakes and tremors, she settled for rubbing her cheek on the smooth skin of Janet’s trembling inner thighs, caressing them with her lips and tongue.

 

Finally, Janet slid from the bed and onto Sam’s lap; small hands pulled her bandaged hands from her lap and draped them across her wife’s shoulders while she straddled her; the hands returning to gently stroke damp blond hair and Sam felt them smooth down her neck and chest.

 

Janet again softly clasped her wife’s head in her hands, looking at the flushed face below the bandaged eyes and placed an equally gentle kiss against soft lips.  Her eyes closed as she tasted herself, smiling and humming in satisfaction as she licked and caressed,

 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” She breathed into her mouth and felt Sam smile against her lips,

 

“Anytime…” she murmured, “every time…” she sighed, her body sagging slightly as her body finally began to relax, “all the time…”

 

~

 

Janet had a distinct sensation of déjà vu when she wheeled Sam into their quarters the following night, her hands making the exact same movements in disrobing her wife and helping her to the bed.

 

Sam sighed in contentment as she laid her nude form on the smooth sheets, her bandaged arms spread wide on the mattress,

 

“Janet…” she purred silkily.

 

Janet snorted in amusement while she shed her uniform, “In a minute, sweetheart.” she murmured and finally climbed onto the bed and on top of her wife.  Both women sighed in concert when their bodies touched; their skin rapidly heating as Janet rubbed her length provocatively against Sam’s.

 

“Janet…”

 

“Tonight, I want you to pretend I have you tied to the bed…” she whispered hotly and sucked a plump nipple into her mouth.

 

Sam grunted aloud, the primal sound turning into a low groan as she arched against her.

 

“Just lie back and enjoy…” Janet whispered against already hot, slick skin as she licked and nibbled her way between Sam’s legs, spreading them wide on the mattress.  Her eyes were soft as she looked one more time at the bandaged eyes and cupped the mound that arched into her hand, “and not too loud…” she reminded her, squeezing her mound even as her middle finger slid between damp folds, and sighed at the fragrance that filled her nostrils.  _“Mmm…”_ she hummed and pressed her nose into the folds, breathing deeply.  She again rubbed her cheek against the soft, trimmed curls, her eyes closing at the sensation.

 

Sam began to whimper and Janet smiled as her thumbs spread the folds open wide.  Creamy nectar filled Sam’s center and she extended her tongue into the opening, licking away the cum while Sam moaned.  Her eyes drifted closed as she lost herself in her task, joy filling her heart, making her chest feel full to bursting as she laved and sucked; her lips and tongue suckling the length of Sam’s flesh, her teeth closing gently around the base of her clitoris while she slipped two fingers deep inside her center.  Sam struggled to silence her grunts and cries, her body trembling helplessly under her wife’s ministrations,

 

 _“J-Ja… Janet….”_ she husked, _“Oh, god, Janet….”_

 

Janet smiled and hummed into the flesh and slid a third finger inside, thrusting lustfully, pumping her fingers with increasing vigor as Sam’s undulations became more frantic and the trembling became uncontrolled shaking and bucking.  Forcefully, she suckled even harder on her clit, emitting a soft cry when Sam’s body finally surrendered, the frantic undulations becoming convulsive as she bucked and shuddered in their bed, gasping loudly as the orgasm shook her endlessly.  Janet hung on for long minutes; her arm wrapped securely around Sam’s thigh, she continued to feast for long minutes after Sam’s climax finally subsided.  Her hearing was the first sense to return and it took her a minute to realize Sam was weeping,

 

“Sweetheart?” she whispered fearfully, “Are you alright?”

 

Sam nodded shakily, “Yes, Janet…please…” she groaned, _“please… I need to come again….”_

 

This time Janet curled the digits within and firmly rubbed Sam’s g-spot with the pads of her fingers, _“Then come for me, my love.”_ she whispered and ardently licked from her fingers to Sam’s clit.  This time she sucked and nipped at the wine-colored folds until Sam arched on the mattress once again, this time Janet felt steaming hot ejaculate erupt forcefully from her wife and she drank greedily, pinching and twisting her clit with one hand while the fingers on the other stroked and rubbed her urethral sponge.

 

 _“Hunh… unh… unh…uhn godnuh….”_ Sam cried softly for long minutes while she came, her sweat-slick body finally lying limply on the mattress when it could come no more.

 

Janet stilled the fingers within and softly licked the still quaking flesh, determined to lick away every drop of cum from the tender folds.  She finally laid her cheek against the inside of a trembling thigh and smoothed over still quivering muscles with her free hand, “Sam?” she murmured, “Are you okay?”

 

Sam nodded, her lips pressed together but Janet noticed her chin trembled uncontrollably.  She withdrew her fingers, making Sam cry out at the loss and crawled up her body.  _“Shh… sweetheart, its alright.”_ she murmured and painted her wife’s lips with the drying cum from her fingers.

 

 _“Kiss me…”_ Sam husked.

 

Janet smiled and obliged her, humming contentedly as she enjoyed Sam’s flavor once again.  When the kiss became languid and their lips finally parted Sam begged her,

 

 _“Hold me….”_ she whispered hoarsely.

 

“I am, love.” Janet squeezed the arms wrapped around her.

 

“Between my legs, Janet… please… _hold me_.”

 

Janet smiled wistfully and kissed her softly, “Anytime, my love.” she murmured and gripped Sam’s mound in her hand, massaging softly, “All night if you like.”

 

“Good….” she sighed, “thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome sweetheart… I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

~

 

“Keep your eyes closed now…”

 

Janet’s authoritative words and tone never wavered in the five days since the accident and her wife had always complied; lying quietly in the bed with her blistered lids held patiently, painfully, closed.  Janet began to worry privately if Sam was afraid to open her eyes and discover she was still blind, so each time she changed the bandages she reminded her of how many days were left until the eye specialist returned to reexamine her,

 

“Just two more days till he checks your eyes again, Sam…”

 

“I know.” Sam responded in a flat tone, making Janet decide silently that perhaps she should just say to hell with it and ask Sam to open her eyes and tell Janet how much she could see.  Her lips pressed together as she turned to toss the old eye pads and picked up the new, freshly treated pads from her instrument tray, “Sa…” her voice faded abruptly as she turned back to her wife.

 

Sam’s eyes were open, barely, and Janet froze with her hands holding the pads in front of her. Sam’s chin trembled and tears streamed from the corners of her battered, blistered eyes as she looked at her,

 

“Hi…” she whispered tremulously, “you’re a sight for sore eyes.”

 

 _“You can see me?”_   Janet whispered incredulously.

 

A sob broke from her as she answered, “Yeah….” she sniffed and nodded, “you’re a little blurry, but…” her eyebrows arched slightly on her head, pulling on the blistered skin, _“Ow.”_ she muttered and her eyes slammed closed again, her salty tears making the injured skin sting even more.

 

Janet quickly stepped forward and placed the heels of her gloved hands against either side of Sam’s head, holding her still, _“Keep them closed…”_ she whispered urgently and quickly scanned the blisters and surrounding skin for tearing and leaking serum.

 

“I’m okay…” Sam tried to reassure her and struggled to open her eyes again, “Please, just let me…”

 

Janet hurried to place the new pads over her eyes, “Sam, keep them closed for now….”

 

 _“Wait!”_ Sam pleaded, “Janet, please, just one more look, _please_ ….” She begged.

 

Slowly Janet pulled the pads away and cloudy blue peered at her from between blistered skin,

 

 _“I just need to see you,”_ she whispered in a strained voice as her throat closed, _“I just need to see you for a minute…”_ she husked as more tears spilled from her battered eyes.

 

Janet’s eyes had brimmed and the tears dripped onto her wife, “Okay…” her chin trembled uncontrollably, “Just for a minute…”

 

Once more clouded blue strained to focus and gazed deeply into watery brown, _“Beautiful…”_ she whispered hoarsely, “just like I remembered….” she husked, her smile beatific even as another sob escaped her.

 

Janet was crying softly and she turned to return the pads to the tray.  She grabbed some sterile gauze pads to carefully dab away the tears from Sam’s face and bent to place a solid kiss against her lips before rising to sniff loudly, _“I love you so much, sweetheart…_ you know, you could probably see days ago, but we really needed to let your brain and eyes heal as much as possible…”

 

“I know.” Sam smiled up at her, her eyes never wavering, “But it’s still good to see you again.”

 

Janet nodded and sniffed again, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her labcoat, “Okay,” she chuckled softly, “But we need to get these back on now, alright?”

 

“Okay.”  Sam cleared her throat, still watching as Janet turned to toss the gauze she had used to dry her tears and again picked up the eyes pads treated in the specialized ophthalmic antibiotic solution, “I love you.” she said simply and closed her eyes.

 

Janet bit her lips together to keep from bursting into tears again and carefully placed the pads on Sam’s closed eyes.  Blinking furiously she cleared her throat as she grabbed the roll of gauze, _“I love you too, sweetheart.”_ she whispered thickly as she returned to the now familiar routine of wrapping the gauze over the pads on Sam’s eyes and around her head.

 

~

 

They settled into a routine of spending the night in their quarters and returning each day to the infirmary; Janet to work her shift while Sam tried not to go stir-crazy lying in bed.  Janet had released her from the loneliness of the burn unit in the ICU, deciding that the risk of infection was low enough to keep her in the infirmary itself.  It quickly became clear that just being around the staff and other patients and being able to hear her wife’s voice throughout the day made Sam a lot less restless as she lay patiently in the bed, quietly waiting for the eyes specialist to return.

 

As promised, on the morning of the seventh day the specialist returned to re-examine Sam’s eyes and Janet moved her into a private room for the examination.  She kept her hands shoved deep in the pockets of her labcoat by sheer force of will, determined to remain calm as he carefully cut through the gauze wrapped around Sam’s head and pulled the gauze pads from her eyes,

 

“You still have a lot of healing to do, Major,” he murmured quietly as he noted the loose skin on the deflated-looking blisters, “But you seem to be coming along really well.” He carefully pried her eyelids apart; “I’m going to add the anesthetic drops now...” he talked while he worked, first numbing the surface of Sam’s eyes before adding the drops that would dilate her pupils.  Sam remained quiet but it was obvious the procedure was still painful and Janet pressed her lips together in a thin line, cringing inwardly. Her hands clenched into fists in her pockets watching Sam’s body tense in pain and her strained respirations increase.  _He’s doing his best not to hurt her_ , she tried to reassure herself, clamping down on the part of herself that wanted to smash him in the head with a bedpan.

 

“And now it’s the usual ten-minute wait for your pupils to fully dilate, Major,” he smiled down at her when he finished applying the drops to both eyes, straightening and picking up her file, “so keep your eyes closed while I review your chart…” his voice trailed off as he began flipping through the pages.

 

The corner of Janet’s mouth quirked when she saw Sam sigh quietly in exasperation, “Yes,” she finally remarked, if a bit ironically, “Major Carter has become quite adept at lying still with her eyes closed...” making Sam smile and chuckle softly.  Janet grinned as well; knowing her wife was remembering the furtive fondling and strained orgasms in the burn unit by day as well as the frenzied and ravenous feasting that resulted in not so restrained orgasms in their quarters by night.

 

“Mmm-hmm,” he murmured, clearly missing the interchange between the women, “it’s clear you are being well cared for here, Major Carter,” he continued to study the record of Sam’s treatment, “you haven’t had any complications…excellent….”

 

Janet filled in additional details as the specialist finished reviewing Sam’s chart and when he finally added his own notes and closed the file he placed it on the overbed table, checking his watch as he walked to the sink to wash his hands again, “Alright, let’s get finished up here so I can sign the release that sends you home for a couple of weeks….”

 

Janet stepped over to Sam’s bed and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.  Sam turned her head slightly in her direction but kept her eyes obediently closed.

 

Wordless, the specialist turned the soft, incandescent bedside lights on and the overhead lights off and pulled on a fresh pair of latex gloves. He clicked on the specialized blue examination light and repeated his examination of both Sam’s eyes, staying silent as he peered intently into hugely dilated pupils. After what felt like an eternity to Janet he finally straightened and clicked off the small instrument and slipped it into his pocket, “Okay, Major,” he held his forefinger in front of her face, “Please keep your head still and follow my finger with your eyes only…”

 

He passed his finger slowly to the right, and Sam dutifully turned her eyes to follow the fuzzy-looking digit.  The finger paused for a moment before moving to the left but Sam’s eyes stayed where they were.  She blinked firmly, trying to clear her blurry vision, trying to bring the beautiful face into focus,

 

“Major? Can you see my finger?”

 

“Yeah.” Sam said softly, her dilated eyes straining, painfully, to focus on fathomless brown, “I can see fine.” She lied.

 

Janet blinked furiously as she smiled down at her.

 

“Hey.” Sam grinned at her.

 

“Hi.” Janet smiled tremulously and swallowed firmly, “Let him finish, Sam.”  She gave the shoulder one more squeeze before stepping back from the bed as the man finished putting Sam’s eyes through several tests; finally determining that although her vision was still blurry and unfocused and she would continue to experience periodic dizziness, he declared Sam fit enough to be allowed to finish her recovery at home.

 

“I’m still going to need to do at least one more exam in another week, but you can obviously handle the rest of her care.” He winked at Janet and recorded his findings in Sam’s chart.  As he wrote he gave Janet his recommendations for the continuing care and treatment for Sam’s eyes then wished both women well when he left.

 

Janet sniffed and swiped at her nose, “Ready to go home?”

 

“Don’t you have to finish your shift?” Sam’s eyebrows arched slightly in surprise.

 

“Not today.” Janet smiled down at her, feeling a weight finally lift from her chest.

 

~

 

“And now you can scream…”

 

Janet laughed into her mouth, “Yes, sweetheart, now you can make me come so hard my screams give the neighbors massive coronaries.” She gazed into pale, oceanic blue and kissed her again, their tongues stroking and caressing.

 

Several minutes passed this way until Sam’s mouth slid down, over her jaw and laved the soft skin on her neck.  She kissed and laved, softly suckling super-heated skin as her eyes recognized and committed to memory, again, the fine contours of her wife’s body; the smooth line of her arm, her eyes following the yielding muscled outline as her lips and mouth caressed a shoulder.  She used the back of a still bandaged hand to lift the smaller hand to her lips, drawing the fingers, one at a time into her mouth. She could hear Janet sigh in arousal,

 

“Oh, sweetheart…”

 

“Not yet.”Sam breathed against her skin, and gazed at a heaving breast for a long minute before drawing her tongue over an erect nipple.  She watched, captivated, as the flesh pebbled and stiffened even further beneath her touch.  She lapped and suckled both nipples, enthralled by both the sight and feel of the hardened flesh in her mouth and the pebbled texture against her tongue.

 

 _“Jesus, Sam…”_ Janet panted, her voice tight.

 

 _“Not yet.”_ Sam whispered harshly against her breast, and slid down Janet’s torso, her open mouth pressed against steaming hot skin that was now covered in a sheen of sweat.  She hummed and licked her way to Janet’s mound and pressed her nose and lips into neatly trimmed curls.  She nuzzled and stroked and rubbed her cheek against the soft mound, pausing in her ministrations to gaze at the juncture where slim, muscled thigh met dark soft curls and inhaled the musky scent of her wife’s arousal,

 

 _“Oh, please Janet,”_ she finally panted, _“Let me, Janet… let me…”_

 

Janet snorted softly in breathless amusement, “Let you what?”

 

 _“Let me taste you,”_ she murmured, her voice strained, _“let me eat… you… please… please….”_

 

Janet whimpered softly, her already hot center turning suddenly taking on the quality of molten lava, _“Taste me, Sam… take me.”_ She whispered in a strained voice _, “But… but no hands, baby… alright?”_

 

Sam only nodded and Janet pulled a pillow from behind her and slid it beneath her buttocks, elevating her pelvis while Sam lay between her legs, carefully sliding her bandaged hands and arms beneath Janet’s thighs.  She paused in devotion, gazing down at her wife’s quivering open folds and breathed in her scent through her nose and mouth, careful not to grip the trembling thighs with her bandaged hands.  Her mouth watering, Sam surrendered, pressing her lips and tongue against engorged, dripping flesh, a small mewling sound escaping her as her eyes finally closed.

 

Janet sucked the air between her teeth and strained to press herself even closer to her wife’s suckling mouth and stroking tongue.  A sob escaped her and her hands moved to grip the pillow beneath, _Oh my god_ , her mind begged, _eat me, my love, eat me eatmeeatmeeatme…._

 

Long minutes passed as Sam feasted on silk, _“Mmm…”_ she mumbled dreamily, _“How can you taste so sweet?”_

 

Janet groaned aloud and panting, breathlessly answered her with tightly closed eyes and clenched fists, “Prostatic spuh… specific an… antigen and… _and_ …” her head flew back into the pillow as her body bucked and jerked against Sam’s mouth and tongue, “ _Oh…_ _uh… uhn_ … pros… prostatic… _uhn… oh, my_ … acid phosfuh… phosphatase… oh, godunuh…. _Oh, god_ , _sweethear-uhn_ ….” she groaned, her voice straining as her undulations intensified, “Glucose… and… and fuh-fructose… both are sugars… _in my…in my… in my cum…_ _ohhhh!”_

_Mmm_ , Sam’s brain reeled at her wife’s fragrance and flavor, _delicious_. She moaned in appreciation, in divine supplication, at the increased flow of sweet juices that poured from her wife.

 

The orgasm that tore from Janet slammed her head back, her body becoming rigid even as she trembled uncontrollably, the cry that tore from her half scream, half sob. Sam pressed her lips firmly against the convulsing flesh and drank the cum that burst from her center in perfect cadence with the spasms that shook her to her core.

 

She took her time; her lips, mouth and tongue taking great care to lick away every drop as Janet finally eased down from the massive orgasm.  She sighed in utter contentment and rested her head briefly against the inside of Janet’s thigh, her now open eyes watching the still heaving breasts that shone brightly in a sheen of sweat. And although her hands longed to caress them she stayed where she was, satisfied that her eyes could behold such a wondrous vision.

 

“Come here.” Was all Janet could manage and held a hand out to her wife, helping her to lie at her side and placed a sweet kiss against her lips.  She hummed softly, briefly tasting herself before pulling back to look deeply into even deeper blue, “Thank you, love.” She whispered and kissed her again, this time, both women’s eyes closed.

 

More minutes passed until Janet pushed gently against Sam’s shoulder and she lay back on the mattress, “My turn,” she husked, smiling and smoothed her hands over Sam’s chest and lightly down a bandaged arm, “and this time, you can finally watch wh…” her hand touched something damp and her eyes jerked from Sam’s.

 

A wet yellowish stain had soaked through the bandage on Sam’s arm and Janet quickly sat up, “Oh, sweetheart,” she muttered a bit worriedly as she noted even more wet stains on both Sam’s hands and arms, “some of your blisters broke….”

 

“I’m sorry,” Sam was quick to apologize, “I was careful, I swear.”

 

Janet was about to get up from the bed and turned back to reassure her, “It’s alright.” she placed a quick kiss against her lips, “They’ve come down quite a bit… I should have insisted you stay on your back…” she smiled down at her, “it was probably inevitable, knowing you,” she chortled softly and pushed up from the bed, “I need to change your bandages though…”

 

Suddenly earnest, Sam begged, “Please kiss me…”

 

Janet looked back down into worried blue, “Okay.” She smiled and complied, moaning again at her taste in Sam’s mouth and deepened the kiss, lapping inside with her tongue.

 

When their lips finally parted Sam whispered, _“So sweet…”_ and kissed her again.  Each time Janet tried to pull away Sam would whisper, _“More…”_ and kiss her again.

 

Minutes passed this way until finally Janet smiled down at her, “Sam… more kissing later, I need to change the dressings….”

 

Janet retrieved the box of medical supplies from the top of the dresser and retuned to the bed.  She carefully cut through and removed the soiled bandages and inspected the broken blisters, “Well, the bad news is they look terrible, but the good news is, I think at this point they’ll just dry up.” She talked while she worked, pulling on a latex glove and gingerly applying more antibiotic ointment to the broken blisters, “and you need to not scratch them if they itch… and if they do itch you need to tell me, alright?”

 

“Uh-huh…” Sam barely heard her, her eyes had locked onto Janet’s bare breasts, watching them intently as they swayed with her movements, wanting desperately to grab them with her hands and rub and squeeze and pinch the nipples…

 

“Sam?”

 

“Huh?” Sam forced her eyes closed.

 

“Are you in pain?”

 

“No.”

 

“Sam.”

 

Sam opened her eyes and looked up at her questioningly.

 

“How do your hands and arms feel?”

 

Sam looked down at her new bandages and shrugged, “Okay, I guess.”

 

Janet snorted quietly in exasperation and nodded; “Okay…” she smiled and returned the box to the bureau.

 

“Janet?” she murmured, suddenly exhausted.

 

Janet sat back down on their bed and leaned to brush her lips and nose against Sam’s, “Yes, sweetheart?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Janet kissed her again, “Anytime…” she whispered and reached to turn off the light.  She climbed into the bed next to her and Sam spread her bandaged arms wide,

 

“On me, please.” she asked softly.

 

Janet smiled and carefully draped herself across Sam’s chest, “This okay?”

 

“Mmm-hmm...” Sam’s chest thrummed, making Janet’s eyes crinkle in the corners.

 

“Need to rest before you watch me go down on you?”

 

Sam snorted tiredly, “Absolutely…”

 

“Okay,” Janet smiled and draped a leg over Sam’s abdomen, pressing her lower leg between Sam’s legs and into her folds and mound, “let me know when you’ve recharged.”

 

Sam snorted again, “Yeah, I think you’ll know when that happens…”

 

“Okay,” Janet chuckled softly, “Goodnight sweetheart.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Janet grinned against her chest, “I know you do.” She whispered, tightening her arms around her, “You know I love you, too.”

 

“Hunh…” Sam snorted softly, “Yeah…. I know… G’nigh…”

 

~

 

Sam awakened later, moaning softly.  The bedside light was back on and she looked between her quietly heaving breasts, peering sleepily at the top of her wife’s head as it bobbed between her spread legs,

 

 _“Oh…”_ she moaned softly, her eyes closing again as she writhed on the bed.

 

 _“Sweetheart…”_ Janet breathed against her open folds, “are you finally awake?”

 

 _“Uhn…”_ Sam grunted as gripped the sheets in her hands, _“Unh… yeah…”_ she reached a hand to softly pet the brown hair, “I’m awake…”

 

“Good,” Janet smiled and firmly licked the length of her, making a high-pitched keening noise come from Sam’s throat, “Are you ready now?”

 

 _“Wh-what?”_ Sam panted, _“Am I ready to come?”_

 

“No…” Janet chortled softly and sucked a rigid fold into her mouth, making Sam gasp and moan aloud, “I meant, are you ready to watch me?”

 

Her chest heaving, Sam reached for Janet’s pillow and raising her head, pulled it behind her.  Lifting briefly onto her elbows, she shifted back on the pillows until her head and shoulders were elevated, _“I can see you now….”_ she breathed. She sat up briefly as Janet crawled closer to her and cupped the back of her head in bandaged hands.  Janet looked up at Sam, her eyes deep liquid brown and placed hungry lips against her wife’s mouth.

 

Sam’s eyes closed and she hummed softly, tasting herself as gauze-wrapped hands stroked the soft hair, _“Yes,”_ she whispered _, “I’m ready…”_

 

Janet smiled and nuzzled her face and neck as she slid her open mouth down Sam’s body, briefly licking and suckling her breasts as she nudged her back against the pillows and licked and nuzzled her way between Sam’s legs.  She spread her open with her thumbs and licked the length of her once again, _“Can you see alright?”_ She peered up at her.

 

Sam could only whimper in assent and watched as Janet licked and nuzzled and sucked her clit and folds.  She watched between heaving breasts as Janet stretched her tongue inside her as far as it would go, her hands keeping her legs spread wide, her thumbs holding her center open, the inner walls and exposed pebbled patch of her g-spot glistening in the light. She trembled and whimpered softly as she watched Janet devour her, the feel of her fingers and mouth and lips and tongue caressing her most intimate flesh driving her towards a massive climax.

 

 _“Ja-Ja-J’net?”_   She cried out, tears squeezing from her straining eyes.

 

 _“Mmm?”_ Janet answered against the engorged flesh.

 

 _“I-I-I-I’m… nugh...”_ she struggled to find and form the words, _“I’m gonna’ come-mugh…”_

 

 _“Come for me, sweetheart,”_ Janet moaned into her, _“come in my mouth.”_

 

 _“Come hard…”_ Sam panted; _“I’m coming har…”_ was all she could utter and suddenly cried out.  Unable to keep her eyes open, her head flew back on the stacked pillows, her eyes squeezed tightly closed as she cried out and bucked wildly in the bed, her brain acutely aware of the ejaculate that exploded from her, filling her wife’s hungry mouth.

 

Janet smiled and firmly fixed her mouth over Sam’s convulsing opening.  She sighed and hummed as the stream of hot cum filled her mouth, her eyes closing in reverence at the taste of her wife’s honeyed nectar.  She drank hungrily, primordial grunts escaping her as she endeavored to coax every drop from Sam’s convulsing, undulating body.

 

She only let go when Sam finally collapsed against the pillows, utterly limp, her chest heaving.  Janet placed soft kisses on the assaulted clitoris and folds; a hand stroked and caressed a still trembling inner thigh.  When she looked up at her wife she found watery-blue looking down at her,

 

“How was the view?” She asked silkily.

 

 _“Amazing…”_ Sam panted and held her hands out to her, _“come here.”_

 

Janet placed one last tongue-kiss against Sam’s clitoris, making her groan loudly before crawling up the length of her.  Sam wrapped her arms around her and placed a breathless kiss in her mouth.  When they finally parted Sam looked into her eyes, “It’s hard keeping my eyes open when you’re doing that to me,” she grinned and snorted softly, “but it is one hell of a sight.” She pulled her close, tucking her under her chin, “I definitely need to try and keep my eyes open more often…” a bandaged hand smoothed Janet’s hair from her face, prompting her to look up at her again, “You are so beautiful, Janet.”

 

Janet smiled up at her, her eyes brimming, “So are you, my love.”

 

~

 

They spent the next two weeks at home, happy in their routine even though it now included a few unusual ones because of Sam’s injuries.  They made nightly phone calls to their daughter, rolling their eyes and smiling broadly at each other as their child prattled on happily about her friends and the exciting adventures they were having at camp.

 

While Sam was still in the infirmary Janet had rented a stack of videos online and they spent their first week at home in front of the TV, wrapped in each other’s arms beneath a warm comforter.  When she wasn’t asleep in her wife’s arms, Janet fed Sam popcorn while they watched the latest releases of movies they mostly never heard of, and when the movie was boring their fondling under the comforter usually led to mutual masturbation that resulted in gratifying orgasms.

 

Janet fed Sam all her meals, the home feeding experience being much sexier and satisfying for both women as each meal seemed to end with a session of lovemaking.  Even when Sam expressed embarrassment at still needing her wife to clean her after toileting, Janet turned that into a sexy experience as well.  One day, after wiping between Sam’s legs Janet suddenly pushed off the panties from beneath the t-shirt she wore and sat on her wife’s lap, straddling her while she still sat on the toilet,

 

 _“I need to wipe too.”_ She whispered hotly in her ear while she stroked her open center on Sam’s thigh.  Predatory brown blazed into startled blue and her tongue darted out to lick at her wife’s open mouth, _“Feel how wet I am…”_ she rasped, a sudden flood of wet soaking Sam’s thigh.  She rode her wife’s leg, her hips gyrating with increasing urgency, surprised by the unexpected rush of liquid desire that poured from her.  She grasped Sam’s face in her hands and placed an equally liquid kiss in her mouth, grunting in carnal pleasure until she flung her head back and crying out, ejaculated heavily on Sam thigh and into her lap.

 

 _“Oh, my god...”_ she panted, _“oh, Jesus… Sam…”_

 

Still holding Sam’s face in her hands, both women peered down at the flood of cum on Sam’s leg,

 

 _“Wow…”_ Sam muttered breathlessly, her face flushed.

 

“Looks like I need to wipe you again…” Janet sighed, and placed the wicked smile on her lips against Sam’s mouth.

 

~

 

Janet waited until the day before their two-week recovery-vacation at home ended before deciding it was safe to remove the bandages from Sam’s hands and arms, agreeing to keep them off providing the healing burns showed no irritation or signs of infection.

 

They were in the kitchen and Sam had just hung up the phone from talking to Cassie,

 

“Maybe we can do a trip to the Caribbean during Cassie’s camping trip next year….” Janet smiled at her, if a bit wistfully, “Maybe that’ll keep you in one piece.”

 

“Yeah…” Sam muttered thoughtfully, her hands held close to her face.

 

_“Stop picking...”_

 

“But this part is dry and…”

 

The stern glare stopped her in her tracks and she had the good sense to at least look sheepish before trying again, “Look….” she held her hands out for inspection, “See?” she held them up and flexed them, if a bit stiffly, “I can use them for everything now.”

 

Janet had to admit the blisters had healed well, even though her fingers, hands and arms still sported deep, reddish-brown patches where the blisters had been. “Great, but no working in your lab for another week….”

 

“Janet!” Sam dropped her hands, “You can’t be se…”

 

“ _No_ , when we go back tomorrow you can read all the manuals you like in _Daniel’s_ lab but there will be no tinkering on projects in _your_ lab…”

 

“Ja…”

 

 _“That’s it!”_ her eyes flashed as she folded her arms across her chest, “Your doctor has spoken,” she said with finality, adding, “and so has your wife.”

 

Sam’s shoulders slumped in defeat and she gave an amused snort, _“Shit…”_ and held her hands out, inviting Janet to step in and wrap her arms around her, “alright, you win.”  She draped her arms around her and pressed her hands softly against Janet’s back, pressing her close.

 

“See?’ Janet whispered against her lips, “Now _this_ is permitted.”

 

Sam chuckled softly and kissed her deeply, “I’ll show you what else I can do after dinner tonight…”

 

“Oh really?” Janet teased back, licking at her lips.

 

“Yah…” Sam grinned and kissed her again.

 

~

 

Janet lay naked on their bed, her hands folded beneath her head and she turned to gaze with growing impatience at the closed bathroom door. Sam had been in there for several minutes and she debated whether she should ask if she was alright.

 

Just as she was about to get up from the bed the door opened and Sam emerged from the bathroom. Janet’s breath caught as Sam clicked off the bathroom light with a nitrile-gloved hand and slowly made her way to the bed.  Her center became a hot molten core as her eyes riveted on the double appendages dangling between Sam’s muscular legs.  She had threaded their new butt plug onto the strap-on harness that sported their blue jelly dildo and the play of light on the bobbing phalluses held her in sway as Sam climbed onto the bed.

 

 “Oh god, sweetheart,” she reached for Sam’s breasts as she climbed on top of her, moaning softly at the feel of the phalluses pressing into her.  She kneaded the full breasts with her hands as she took Sam’s tongue into her mouth and suckled for long minutes, her fingers pinching and rolling Sam’s hard nipples until both were moaning loudly.   When Sam finally broke the kiss Janet whimpered, _“I’m so wet for you… I’m so wet, baby…”_ the sensation of the dildo and plug pressing into her was overpowering and she slid her hand beneath the pillow for the lubricant she knew was there, _“lube the plug so you can fuck me….”_ She moaned and draped her legs around Sam’s, spreading them wide on the mattress, _“hurry, sweetheart…”_ she urged her while Sam sat up, taking care to thickly coat the plug.

 

She pushed up against the underside of Janet’s thighs, urging her to tilt her pelvis upwards, exposing her rear channel.  Janet moaned and reached under her backside, using her hands to pull herself open, _“Sam…”_ she groaned.

 

Sam wiped the excess lubricant into her wife’s rear channel, stroking the lubed fingers deep within, making Janet moan and pull herself open even wider, “Fuck me… _fuck me, sweetheart…”_ Sam stripped off the glove and tossed it into the wastebasket then pushed the small thighs wide with her hands, angling both openings toward the toys.  She wanted to whisper something equally provocative but the part of her brain responsible for speech stalled at the sight of the open engorged, glistening channels… inviting her, waiting impatiently to be filled.

 

 _“Sam…”_ Janet whimpered softly.

 

Sam reached between her legs and pushed on the vibrating bullet in the back of the butt plug then positioned the buzzing plug against Janet’s anus and pressed it inside, making the petite woman beneath writhe against her and moan aloud.  She then placed the tip of the dildo inside her cream-filled center and slowly thrust her hips forward, sliding both toys inside simultaneously, her own moans now drowning out those of her wife. She nestled her hips snugly against Janet, gently thrusting the toys inside as deeply as they would go.

 

Janet strained to look between their bodies at the toys that plundered her depths, _“Oh, god, baby…”_ she whimpered, _“oh… oh….”_

 

 _“Alright?”_ Sam asked, her voice tight.

 

 _“Yes…”_ Janet’s voice and body shuddered, “ _Yes yes yes, sweetheart…”_ she undulated wantonly against her, “ _Fuck me, now… fuck me, Sam…”_ she whimpered, her hands gripping and kneading Sam’s breasts with desperate urgency.

 

Sam carefully slid her hands beneath Janet’s shoulders and gripped them firmly. She could only grunt loudly as she thrust inside, her hips working to pump the toys in short strokes; the slapping sounds of lube and cum combined with their loud moans made both women’s bodies shake and undulate uncontrollably.

 

Janet’s head swam at the sensation of the buzzing plug in her backside as it vibrated against the jelly dildo.  She felt completely, utterly filled,

 

 _“Oh… oh… harder, baby,”_ she begged her, “fuck me harder, Sam… _that’s it, fuck me, fuckmefuckme….”_

 

Sam’s whimpers and moans escalated into shouts and cries as she struggled to comply, her knees and toes digging into the mattress beneath, trying to find purchase as she bucked her hips and surrogate cocks into her wife as hard as she could.  Their bodies glistened, covered in sweat as their orgasms approached, the trembling and shaking undulations becoming frantic and wild.

 

Janet finally threw back her head and screamed, _“OH GOD!”_ her back arching off the bed and into her wife as she screamed and cried out.  She gripped Sam’s breasts with vise-like hands, pinching and twisting her rock-hard nipples, pushing Sam over the edge, hot cum exploding from Janet in thick streams even as Sam’s shouts and cries threatened to drown out those of her wife’s.

 

Sam’s arms shook as her body strained and convulsed on top of Janet’s.  Her shouts and cries eventually faded into increasingly softer moans and small mewling noises, tremors still shaking her.  Their thunderous orgasms took long minutes to finally diminish and Sam carefully rested her weight on her wife.  Wrapping her arms around the small form beneath she sobbed brokenly, unaware her wife was weeping silently against her neck.  Each held the other close for a long time, their bodies still rocking softly against one another.

 

When Sam was able, at last, to raise herself back onto her elbows she looked with tears that dripped from red-rimmed blue into watery brown,

 

“I love you, Janet…” she swallowed and sniffed, _“I love you so much.”_

 

Janet gave her a tremulous smile and pulled Sam’s lips to hers, their mouths hotly devouring each other until they finally settled for suckling on each other’s tongues; licking and tasting until Janet whispered into her mouth,

 

“I love you, Sam…” she stroked Sam’s face with hands that trembled slightly, _“I love you so much, sweetheart….”_ she breathed, and moved her hands around to the back of Sam’s head, pulling her close against her neck, “Let’s stay like this for a while, okay?” she mumbled, feeling Sam smile against her damp hair.

 

Sam pressed her lips together in concentration and reached an exhausted hand to fumble between her legs, trying to shut off the vibrating bullet, “Oh god,” she panted, _“got it.”_ and wrapped both arms around her wife once again, “We can stay like this as long as you want.” she mumbled against brunette hair and pressed her hips snugly against her, making Janet gasp softly at the feel of the toys still inside.

 

“Good…” she sighed, “I love having you on top of me… between my legs… inside me.”

 

  _“That’s good,”_ Sam snickered tiredly, _“‘cuz there’s no other place I’d rather be….”_


End file.
